Enclosed cartons with dispensing features have been used in the past. Many of these cartons include article dispensers defined by lines of disruption such as tear lines, cuts, score lines, and fold lines. A dispenser may be removable from, or hingedly attached to, a carton to create an opening from which articles can be removed from the carton. One problem with many conventional carton dispensers is that they may be difficult for a user to remove. Another problem with conventional carton dispensers is that they do not facilitate a user's ability to choose between two dispensing configurations, a first configuration in which the dispenser remains partially connected to a remaining portion of the carton and a second configuration in which the dispenser has been completely separated from the remaining portion of the carton. The present invention seeks to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.